In certain operating systems, a final visual representation of a desktop that runs applications on a computing-based device is the result of a composition. Composition is the process by which various visual components are represented on a visualization device. The visualization device can be a monitor. The desktop is a logical abstraction of the visualization device. The process of composing a desktop includes creating a structural representation of the various visual components and associating attributes, for example color, location on desktop, with them and then displaying the content in conformance with the structural representation. The process of composition can be utilized by other computer based applications. An example of such computer based applications that implement composition of visual content or elements includes Windows® Presentation Foundation (WPF) applications.
When remoting, the desktop is fully composed and then is remoted to a client or a user end. Transfer of data in relation to the desktop after the composition process results in improper utilization of network resources thus making the remoting process inefficient and slow.